User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi Wiki Chronicles Episode 6: Never Again
Dear diary, Dave tried to text me last night. He said he wants to get back together. You know, i've been feeling great for the past few days being away from him... The best i've felt in a long time. And now he is just back to ruin it, like everyone always ruins everything for me. I am almost leaning towards getting back with him, because i know in the end if i don't it will end badly for me. I have to go now. ~Kat (Dr. Camille) So, when did you start hearing the voices? (Claudia) About... 2 weeks ago. I just wanted so badly to believe nothing was wrong. (Dr. Camille) Don't worry. Schizophrenia is not a cureable disease, but we can definetly treat it to the point you can live a normal life. (Claudia) But... i will always be schizophrenic? It will never just go away? (Dr. Camille) I'm afrad not sweetie. (Claudia) Wow... so i am going to be crazy for the rest of my life? (Dr. Camille) You are not crazy. You suffer one of the most common mental disorders. You are certainly not alone. (Claudia) Schizophrenic people ARE crazy! Jeffrey Dhamer was schizophrenic... what if i turn out to be like that? (Dr. Camille) Claudia, just calm down, you are starting to panic. We are going to help you. I promise. (Claudia) Ok.. I'm calm. I trust you, Camille. (Steph) So... finally going out with Cameron? (Wendy) Yeah. He messaged me again this morning asking me to meet him at the park. Should be fun! (Steph) Yeah, fun for you. What am i going to do while my asian godess is away? (Wendy) I don't know... maybe start with getting a life? Haha. (Steph) Hardy har. You know what i mean. (Wendy) Steph... i love you hun. But we already discussed this. I am NOT in love with you. Ok? (Steph) I know, i know. Well, enjoy your date. (Wendy) Date?... (CJ) Aleesha, hey. How are you doing? (Aleesha) Never better CJ. I am dating this hot new guy named Rynen. He just got out of a bad relationship too. (CJ) Rynen? Ha, good luck with that! From what Hunter's told me Rynen is- (Aleesha) Wait... you are talking to Hunter? Did he give you a bad case of the gay or some shit? (CJ) Shut up Aleesha, Hunter is cool. So is Tyler. We have all become good friends. (Aleesha) Wow, to think i ever went out with you! You disgust me. I'm gonna go see a real man, Rynen. Enjoy your gay boys! (Dave) Kat! I am so glad you showed up. (Kat) What do you want Dave? (Dave) Babe, i want a second chance. You know when i hit you i don't mean it. (Kat) I don't care... you hurt me. You keep hurting me. (Dave) I am learning to control my anger... I know i scared you, hurt you and made you feel worthless, but i will fight to get you back if i have to. (Kat) You really mean that? (Dave) Of course, Kat. I love you. More then Wendy, or any other girl i ever dated. (Kat) I... I love you too. (Dave) Kiss me. (Kat) Ok... Dear diary, me and Dave are back together. Kissing him and taking him back was a mistake. I only did it because i was scared of what he would do if i didn't. Maybe he is trying to change... What am i thinking? This is the third... or is it fourth? Time he has done this to me. I can't take it anymore. I need to tell him we can't get back together. (Wendy) CAM! It's nice to see you again! Finally! (Cam) Oh my godd! I agree! So nice to see you. (Wendy) So how are you? (Cam) I am great, now that you are here. (Wendy) Aww thats so sweet. (Cam) Soo... (Wendy) Sooo? (Cam) Sooo uhh... how are you? (Wendy) HA, you already asked me that. (Cam) Oh right haha err sorry! (Wendy) Aww you are so cute when you get embarassed. (Cam) Cute? Ugh, i'm acting like a child! (Wendy) No, i think it's sweet! (Cam) Aww well, thanks! (Wendy) Wanna go get something to eat? (Cam) Sure, sweetie. (Wendy) By the way, this is not a date. (Cam) Oh..... Ok? (Aleesha) Oh yeah, Rynen. Take your pants off! (Rynen) Hold on, there is something i wanna show you. (Aleesha) Ooo what? Going for the sex toys?! Bring it bitch! (Rynen) I'll take one second. (Aleesha) I can hardly wait. (Rynelia) Helloooo! (Aleesha).......What.....The.....FUCK. (Rynelia) I am Rynelia. I heard urgent news from Rynen that you are in need of licking! Spread yer legs! (Aleesha) HOLY SHIT, GET THE FUCK AWAY!!! (Rynelia) Ooo he said you'd play hard to get! (Aleesha) AHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Rynen) Aleesha come back! It's just role-playing!...... I gotta stop doing that. (Claudia) Haha! Thank you so much Camille! (Nate) I take it everything went ok today? (Claudia) Went great! I am feeling better about myself. Much better. (Nate) So are you ready to go home? (Claudia) What?... No... No I can't. I wanna stay here. (Nate) You are staying at the hospital? For how long? (Claudia) I can't go until i am ready. I don't want to. I feel safe here, away from the voices. I can't go back into that bedroom. (Nate) Claudia, sometime your gonna have to. (Claudia) I know just... not now. Let me heal on my own time. (Kat) Hey Dave, you look nice. (Dave) Thanks babe, so do you. (Kat) We are walking? Alone? At night? (Dave) Yeah... is there a problem with that? (Kat) No... Not at all. Just... (Dave) Oh let me guess. You think i'm gonna hit you? (Kat) No, it's not that, i just- (Dave) Lets go. Now. (Kat) Ok... Please don't get angry. (Dave) I'm not angry! God why do you always have to do this to me?! (Kat) What am i doing wrong?! I want to know right now why you do this to me! Why am i like dirt to you?! (Dave) JUST SHUT UP NOW! (Kat) You are nothing but a pathetic mother fucker who needs to leave me alone! I am not gonna let you touch me again! (Dave) SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!!! And then it happened. Again. Things just sort of went black... I hit Kat. So many times. It felt like i had literally murdered her with my own hands. And i didn't care... Hmm. I still don't. Why is that? (Kat) D... Call... (Dave) That'll teach you to fuck with me.... I'm going. (Kat) Help... Please. (Nate) Woah... Are you ok? (Kat) No... i need to go to the hospital... (Nate) What happened??? (Kat) My... my... (Nate) Kat! Kat, please stay awake. TO BE CONTINUED Next time... Dave goes into hiding after his brutal attack on Kat, CJ and Hunter grow closer, Dani meets someone new, and Cameron reveals his feelings to Wendy. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts